


Bleeding Love

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it hurts too much to leave and it hurts too much to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly bored and this spewed forth while I was listening to ‘Bleeding Love’ by Leona Lewis. 

* * *

Buffy Summers watched as the headlights began disappearing from view and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. It wasn’t that cold outside but she felt chilled to the bone and she couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t the man slowly driving out of her life once more.

“You’ve gotta stop this Buffy.”

Buffy didn’t even turn around as she responded to her sister. They’d had this argument before. So often that it was as though it were a popular song on the radio and she knew all the words. It wasn’t that Dawn was wrong it’s just that Dawn wasn’t her. She simply couldn’t understand.

“Dawn…”

“Buffy please. I know you think this is different, that he’s not Angel or Riley- ”

“He’s not.”

“But he is; why can’t you see that? This tears you apart every time he leaves and I can’t stand watching it.”

Buffy turned around slowly and wasn’t sure what was more painful. Watching him leave, taking her heart further and further away with each kilometre he drove or the energy that slowly drained out of her as she tried to make Dawn understand something that she probably never would. As the ache in her heart stabbed painfully at the very thought of him, she knew. She knew that it would always be him.

“He’s gone for months at a time Buffy and you never know if he’s coming back again.”

“He will.”

“How can you say that? You know what we do as well as I do.”

A tear slid unbidden down Buffy’s cheek and she didn’t even wipe it away as the salty path added to the chill she was experiencing. Buffy turned back to look at the headlights that had long since disappeared.

“I have to. I have to believe it Dawn, what other choice is there?”

* * *

“You’ve gotta stop this Dean.”

Dean Winchester looked across at his brother and raised an enquiring eyebrow. Sam simply sighed.

“I’ve seen what leaving her does to you and it’s getting harder isn’t it? You’ve gotta stop this before you get hurt.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam gripped his arm making his brother look at him; make him see the seriousness of the situation.

“Dude, stop acting like a girl.”

“Don’t deflect Dean. It’s getting harder and harder to leave her and one day she’s not going to be there for you to leave.”

Dean stared at the asphalt racing past the front of the Impala but refrained from showing any emotion on his face. Sam had no idea how damn hard it was to tear himself away from her and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her. He had considered chucking in the ever extended road trip and that thought scared him more than he wanted it to.

“She’s a Slayer Dean and although I am one of the first to admit that she’s probably the best there’s ever been, she’s died and been brought back three times already. I think she’s out of get out of gaol free cards. We’ve got a dangerous job Dean and she knows it. What makes you think she’s gonna be around next time?”

“I’ve just gotta Sammy…”

Dean’s voice came out slightly choked and the added shrug just enhanced the effect that leaving her had on him. Sam shook his head slightly.

“But what if she’s not?”

Sam had entertained the idea that Dean would acquiesce, albeit somewhat reluctantly, so he was completely unprepared for the contemplative Dean to suddenly swing the wheel around, the tires squealing as they tried to grip the road. Sam’s fingernails dug into the armrest and when the car was suddenly facing the direction from which they had come and the engine revving as Dean attempted to make up the distance with time, Sam turned to see the determined look on his brother’s face.

“Dean?”

“Not now Sammy.”

* * *

Buffy heard the squeal of tires as she heard the front door click into place. She had wanted to stay outside and watch the sun set but it had seemed so final and she wasn’t willing to give in. Without any explanation, Buffy tore the front door open, almost removing it from the hinges. Dawn glanced back worriedly thinking there was some unforseen danger approaching and saw her sister pause at the threshold before she threw herself out the front door. Dawn’s ‘Buffy!’ went unheeded and Dawn rushed to follow Buffy. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dean race around from the front of the Impala, his drivers side door swinging shut as he enveloped Buffy in his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck.

Sam slowly exited the car as Dawn approached them and the concerns and fears of both siblings were forgotten as Dean repeated the same two words over and over again, peppering Buffy’s face in kisses as he tried to take in as much of her as possible and wiping away the tears that fell from her shining eyes.

“Never again.”


End file.
